KisaItaMPREGSuiSasu
by Juun Yosh
Summary: Double Story


Hello~" Kisame slurred to his partner/ bed-buddy. Itachi was painfully aware that the shark was intoxicated. The blue man patted the bed, motioning for Itatchi's attention.  
>Not having a real problem with the idea, Itachi sat down and let his breath tickle the shark, earning a shiver.<br>Outside the window of said bedroom, Team Hebi makes it's move. "YES! I FINALLY FOUND MY BROTHER!" Sasuke whisper-shouted, obviously blind to the fact that there was a large blue man on top of the raven's sibling. "yeah but we'll attack tomorrow. We don't want to interrupt that." Suigetsu stated. Sasuke did a double take; and became visibly stiff. "Whoa!" the silver-head teased "need some help?" and without an answer, pounced on Sasuke. "Su-Suigetsu! G-Get off him!" "Shut up, bitch!" Suigetsu snapped, and then cooed "I know how to treat my uke" while running his fingers though the dark locks.  
>Karin lost it. She had a huge nose-bleed, (more like a nose-explosion) and fainted. Juugo watch in terror as the two got undressed, than Shouted "I'll go take care of her WAYY over THERE!"<br>Back inside the hide-out:  
>"Itachi There's ngerhh someone at the ghh window." "I don-AHH!..I don't care gahh!...harder!" And so the night went on The next day:<br>Sasuke had a very sore bottom in the morning, and awoke under a certain fish-boy. Sasuke, for some reason, felt much tenderer for Suigetsu than usual, and decided to wake him with a gentle peck. "Ahh good morning, Sasuke " the sword-wilder said with a yawn. They got up and about then began looking for Juugo's "way-over-there."  
>As for the Akatsuki:<br>"Sasuke's here." Itachi mono-toned. Kisame looked a bit panicked "Don't worry I will tell him and you something to stop him in a bit." Than gave Kisame a passionate kiss. Itachi walked into the kitchen, ate some dango and tea, then went off to tell others the game plan.  
>Sasuke and Suigetsu where spotted by Tobi. "HI HI!" the masked-nin exclaimed. "uhhh hi?" Suigetsu questioned. "Itachi-san wants to see his Nii-san and Nii-san's lover." Suigetsu's face turned red at the word "lover"<br>Damn! Sasuke mental- screamed He's been expecting me! They both cautiously followed Tobi to the base entrance. They walked in and where surrounded by explosives, kunai, puppets, and a sword. Than Itachi walked in. "Little brother! How are you? Oh, and FYI, though you're surrounded, it's only to hold you still for a while, I'm just going to talk then send you on your way." " Okay ." "Sasuke, I am going to get straight to the point you're pregnant, as am I, Kisame." The shark man nearly blacked out, but managed to stay up knowing he was still needed. Sasuke looked like he was going to start bawling. "Sasuke I " Suigetsu placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, it appeared he was going to cry himself. "Nii-san I understand, and I suggest that you continue trying to kill me after the child is born and in good care. You may leave now."

Month 1 "Itachi, do you want be to fix you some food?" "no I'm feeling kind of-" He vomited

"You're going to hurt him!" "I don't care!" Sasuke rasied a kunai to his stomach. Suigetsu raced in front of the kunai so he would not harm the child but instead, Suigetsu. "GAHH!, Suigetsu! How can you WANT this this THING?" "I don't necessarily want it, I just don't want to be selfish. This 'thing' is alive, Sasuke. And killing your own unborn child is just horrible. Plus, didn't you say you wanted to revive your clan?" Sasuke looked up. Sometimes Suigetsu was just too smart.

Month 3

"Do you maybe need a bigger robe, Itachi?" "that sounds good" Itachi said, as Kisame traced around the preg-man's stomach.

"Oh Sasuke! This is so exciting!" Squealed Karin as she felt the fetus kick. "congratulations!" Juugo said and hit Suigetsu on the back.

Month 6

"Let's relax a little before Sireo comes." Itachi suggested, "Maybe take a bath together?" Kisame grinned from ear to ear.

"Sasuke; I know this is sudden, and I understand you have the full right to turn me down, but " Suigetsu knelt on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Delivery "Come on 'tachi, You can do this!" "AAAHHHGghhg!" "You have a girl." kakuzu said mono-tone "I hgg love you, Kisame." "I love you, too Itachi. And I love you, Sireo"

"GAHH! I HATE THIS! I HATE YOU, SUIGETSU! I HATE TEAM HEBI! I HATE LIFE! I HATE THIS WORLD! I HATE THIS KID! "Okay, Sasuke-kun, just push one more time and the hate will go away." "AAAAAHHHHGHGGHH!" "You have a baby boy, sasuke-kun" Sasuke was panting uncontrollably "name?" Juugo asked, curious. "Kisteo" 


End file.
